Blinded
by staceleo
Summary: Sometimes you need to keep your enemies close, but Isabella Swan never imagined finding herself this close to Edward Cullen. Is it only a twisted game of desire? Or something so much more? A tale of short tidbits for Honeybee Meadows.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A tale for the marvelous Honeybee Meadows. Go read her stories! Coupling, Chalk, The Other Way and her new wonderful story, You Can't Imagine How Much Fun We're Having are all amazing!**

**This story is edited and made lovely by mauigirl60.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Prologue

I still didn't know how I got here. All I knew was that my first emotion was fear. It was a fear that was quickly overcome with the heat of desire.

It was him - always him.

And, here he was in the flesh.

Sitting spread out in front of me.

Edward Cullen, clad only in a blindfold.

I was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60!**

Chapter 2: The Very Best Place to Start - The Beginning.

I hated orders for bachelor parties, particularly this bachelor party.

"I hate that fucker," Rosalie announced as she read the tag. E. Cullen was a dreaded name at the _Queen of Hearts _bakery. "He only chose _this_ bakery, so he could rub his wedding to Tanya Denali in my face. Stupid, rich cow! "

"I hate having to make him cupcakes that look like boobs." I looked down at the sugary nipples staring at me. "I should have put Ex-Lax in them."

Rosalie stroked my hair. "The fucker would sue you, because he's an asshole. What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching Parks & Recreation, eating Chinese and sleeping soundly. Are you offering beers at your place?" I closed the box of edible boobs.

Rosalie came up behind me. Her arms circled my waist. "I was thinking of some stress relief."

She kissed my neck. Her hand squeezed my right breast. Rosalie hadn't tried to put the moves on me since college. She must be upset over Cullen's upcoming nuptials.

"Rosie, this isn't a good idea. You're upset!" This was a really bad idea that felt very good. I missed Jake and she knew how to push my buttons.

"You're pretty," she moaned. My earlobe went into her mouth, the motions of her lips went right to my groin. A flick from her long fingers unbuttoned my jeans, as her hand slipped into my moist panties. They took up residence inside my slick center, and she moved them languidly.

"I think someone protests too much. This lovely wetness tells a different tale. Let me make you feel good, pretty."

I groaned as her fingers picked up speed and I started panting. "This isn't sanitary for a food establishment!"

"Just enjoy. I am." Rosalie went back to my neck.

My eyes were fluttering and I barely noticed that the bell over the door had rung. It was almost closing time.

"Well, _this_ is a show I wouldn't want to miss!" a deep voice crooned.

Rosalie pushed her fingers in harder as I tried to move away. I was so close to coming as her fingers rubbed and played inside my sensitive folds. "This is the best show in town, Cullen," she said.

Oh,God, it was Emmett who was watching us.

I slowly opened my eyes to see wild auburn hair and green eyes staring at me. It wasn't Rosie's ex-fiancé.

Rosalie chuckled. "Edward, tell your asshole brother that I find more pleasure with Bella's lovely fingers than his limp dick."

"She's lovely, Rosie. May I take a turn?" I stared at the beautiful man, as Rosalie was pushing me to the edge.

She turned my head and kissed me hard, causing me to finally scream into her mouth in release. Rosalie smiled at him. "That would be her choice, but I'm more than enough."

"I doubt it." Edward picked up the package of cupcakes. "Miss Bella, I'll be seeing you soon."

I watched him leave as I tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"What was _that_?" I asked a smug Rosalie.

"Payback." She licked her fingers. "You're positively delicious! Lock up. We're going to my place."

My mind was still stuck on the beautiful man who shared Emmett's last name and the unexpected encounter with Rosalie. I asked distractedly, "Why?"

"I want some more Bella for dessert."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To Honeybee!**

**My Beta, mauigirl60 cleans up my mistakes. Thank you!**

Chapter 3 - Everything Looks Different in the Morning Light.

I was glad that Rosalie wasn't working this morning. I stood at the counter, rubbing my eyes. The memories of the evening before flooded back, the good and the bad.

_Hands twisting my hair sharply to kiss down my throat._

I started the coffee for the rush of customers who would want java with their morning pastries.

_Fingers twisting nipples roughly._

I was still sore, as I placed a tray of scones in the display cabinet. I winced as my chest grazed a shelf.

_Seeing green eyes, not Rosie's blue, as her fingers twisted into my slick center. Wishing for his larger fingers and not her sharp nails._

I was obsessing over a virtual stranger. He was probably a visiting cousin of Emmett's, just in town for the wedding. I wiped down the already-clean counter.

_My face buried in between her legs. Tongue thrusting in and out in unison with my fingers. Hoping that I was doing it correctly. Her hands tightly taking hold of my head and pushing it down hard. "Faster, baby! Use that tongue...oh, God...faster...shit, Emmett!"_

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. It had been another clear indicator that I was only a placeholder for something she considered better. Rosalie might hate Jacob but, at that moment, she'd been a whole hell of a lot like him.

_"Baby, don't leave! Let me make you feel good!" She'd grabbed my arm, as I tried to leave. "I didn't mean to say his name! You're so amazing!"_

_"I have to get up early in the morning. I need to get home." I removed her hand. "It's no big deal."_

It kind of was, but I was a hypocrite. I was imagining a green-eyed Cullen.

_"Stay tonight and let me hold you, baby!" Rosalie grabbed my face and kissed me. Hard._

_"Please, don't call me that. We're friends. Things went too far. I'm gonna go." I grabbed the door handle._

_"You're special, ba...Bella." She kissed my hand. "I'll make this up to you!"_

I had just started pouring a cup of coffee for myself when I heard the voice that invaded my dreams after I'd finally fallen asleep last night, making me slosh the hot liquid all over the counter.

"Did someone have a rough night, princess?" His eyes twinkled. "Did Rosalie wear you out? I was hoping for another show."

"Are you going to purchase anything?" I wanted to look at him, but it was too dangerous. Instead, I looked down at the swirls of the marble counter. "The blueberry muffins are fresh out of the oven."

"I'm more interested in _your_ muffins," he stated with that infuriating grin. "Why so sad, muffin? Did Miss Rosie leave you unsatisfied? Emmett always said she was a selfish fuck."

"Buy something or leave!" He might have been lovely to look at, but his insides were rotten and full of maggots. "You know what? I can refuse you service. Leave!"

I turned around and stomped back into the kitchen. Pounding some dough would make me feel so much better.

I grabbed the dough from the walk-in and started flouring the workspace. My fists hit the lump of dough hard.

The door to the kitchen closed and I heard the lock click.

"I think you would prefer pounding _me_, muffin." I turned around and faced my annoying obsession. His face was cocky.

"You need to leave before I call the police."

He ignored me, as he came closer. My back was pressed against the table I was working on. "So, last night I was thinking about you. Not you and Rosalie. Just you. I had a stripper riding me and I could only see your pretty face. Let me tell you, she was pissed that I kept calling her Bella. I thought to myself that you and I could create some of our own fireworks."

"No thanks!" He was repulsive. I wanted his lips. "Rosie..."

His hands moved to my waist. His fingers were firm as they burned into my skin. "…Isn't who you need," he said, finishing my sentence.

"I..." I was trying not to focus on the perfection of his jaw. The asshole!

"Kiss me, muffin!"

I brought my flour-covered hand to his face. Not for a slap, but a caress. My mouth touched his.

Fireworks, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To Honeybee!**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes.**

Chapter 4 Unexpected

He pushed me down onto the flour-covered table. I felt the soft dough flatten underneath me as his hard chest hovered over me. It was both amazing and terrifying.

Cullen's tongue twisted with mine, as one hand started to unbutton my shirt. I felt his surprisingly rough hands against my breasts. Twisting and pulling, kneading; just as I'd been doing to the dough only moments before.

I grabbed his ass to push his erection into my center. I rubbed up against him wantonly to create much-needed friction. I needed more. I _wanted_ more.

His mouth moved languidly down my throat. A kiss. A suck. A bite.

My body quivered as he moved my bra down, teasing my nipple with his mouth. He was prone to nipping and I liked it.

He looked up at me, lazily, and then back down at my breasts. "Hello there, my pretty muffins."

That was a mood killer. I was about to push him off me when his mouth touched my skin and his tongue darted out. That long tongue traveled down my body. As it swirled in my belly button, I let out a giggle. He peeked up at me, those green eyes penetrating. His voice, oh so deep, whispered, "I fucking love that sound!"

His moved his fingers down to my jeans and with a flick of his wrist, they opened, giving him access to my wet panties.

In a lust-fueled haze, I allowed him to push the garment away, along with my panties. The cool air in the room made me shiver. He licked my clit and sucked it into his mouth. He hummed and my body was on fire.

I clutched the wild locks of his hair as those fingers I had imagined penetrating me became reality.

I moaned at the way they forcibly moved through my core. Cullen's mouth lapped up the moisture escaping me and his humming became more intense. My body pulsated in response.

His mouth moved away as his fingers continued to push me toward orgasm. He said forcefully, "Rosalie Hale will never make you feel the way I do! Look at the way you respond to me! Damn, you're beautiful!"

I was about to erupt when he threw me over edge as he bit my thigh. I clenched on his thick fingers and let out a muffled scream.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled those fingers from me. I watched with narrowed eyes as he sucked each one into his mouth. With one last lick to his middle finger, he stated, "Your juices should be baked into a cake. I would gobble it all up."

What had just happened here? My mind was screaming at me: _Stop! No! Didn't you make enough of a mistake last night with Rosalie?_

He looked at his watch. "I have to run, muffin. Do you need me to sponge you off? You seem to have some flour on your pretty bits."

Cullen pointed at my semi-nude body and licked his lips. I both hated him and wanted him. I was thoroughly revolted by my actions.

"No! Thank you! "I grabbed my shirt to cover myself. I didn't do these types of things, or what I had done with Rosalie. Who was I?

"I shouldn't have done that with you. I don't think that we should..."

He interrupted me. "Oh, muffin, we aren't even _close_ to finishing anything. I have _so_ many plans for you." He smiled and it reminded me of a shark. He reached over and grabbed my favorite rolling pin. "I like spankings. You can use this on me next time."

I shook my head at him and quickly began getting dressed. He stilled my hand as I started buttoning my pants. With one of his hands on the back of my head and the other cupping my ass, Cullen's hot kiss made my knees weak.

He tapped my nose. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

I watched him walk out the door, my flour handprint standing out in sharp relief on his black dress pants. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry.

Instead, I made a phone call.

"Hey, Ali..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 5 - Sage Advice?

"You sure do get yourself in some jams, Belly Babe." Alice sliced some limes and twisted them into the cocktails she was concocting. I just sat at the kitchen island and stared at her. "Rosalie has been after your pert little ass since freshman year."

I rolled my eyes. "She hated me first semester. Honestly, she still won't admit that she tossed a lipstick container in the dryer that I'd been using in the laundry room. What a crock! She was the only girl living in the dorm who used Clinique Luscious Rouge. I sure as hell wouldn't have used it! God, my clothes were destroyed!"

"Yet, you still forgave the heifer. I haven't forgiven her on your behalf." Alice, my wise counsel, set the fruity drink in front of me. I could smell the vodka. "Rosie was just pissed that you were dating James. She never liked not getting what she wanted. I still can't see how you were totally oblivious to her intentions."

"She flirted with everyone!" I started sucking on a lemon.

"Jesus, Bella, cut it out! You can't turn a girl on like that!" Alice winked, running her fingers through her dark curls. "I can't believe you let her get to experience you before I did!"

"I agree," Alice's husband said, as he wandered in. He was rakishly handsome with blond waves and a big grin. "Feel free to begin now and I shall happily watch. Of course, I _am_ available to join in, if necessary."

"Jasper, get your ass back to playing whatever ridiculous video game you are appeasing your adolescent regression with!"

"Lovely wife, let me help our dear Bella with her predicament. I am a psychologist, after all." He sat down next to me, much to Alice's chagrin.

He took a drink of my cocktail, ignoring my glare. "Damn, wife, this tastes as strong as my Uncle Tex's moonshine! Bella, now that I'm wasted on one sip, is it true you and Miss Rose did the sapphic tango?"

"Alice told you everything, didn't she?" I asked with a frown.

"She always does, sugar." He played with an uncut lime. "All kidding aside, you've been having yourself a pretty long dry spell. You had to give in _some_ time. I have a feeling Rosalie played up to it."

I took another sip of my drink. Damn, it _was_ strong. "She's upset about Emmett. Rose...umm...screamed out his name."

"When you two were..." Alice started to say.

"Yes. I was the giver."

Alice started cracking up. "I'm so sorry! Don't be mad! It's just so Rose. She wants her cake and eat it, too! She's been obsessed with both of you for so long. I'm just shocked that she finally got you into her bed and completely fucked it up with that maneuver."

"Honestly, Alice, I was still thinking about that guy related to Emmett who was watching us," I admitted. I looked down at my hands. "She was touching me, but I kept seeing his eyes."

"The one who you let play with your lady parts in the bakery kitchen?" Alice asked cheekily.

"Oh, Godod!" I buried my face in my hands. "Why did I do that? I had to sanitize the whole kitchen!"

"Can I just point out that the stranger is related to Emmett? Gross!" Alice shivered.

"He was incredibly attractive," I said, shrugging.

Alice pursed her lips. "He better be. That family isn't known for their good personalities."

She was truthful with her assessment and she hadn't even met Edward Cullen.

Jasper took my hand. "Sugar, you aren't the brave girl I met in Biology 101. You made the boys cry the way you broke hearts right and left. Your daddy isn't being fair about your failed relationship with Jacob. You two weren't right for each other and you did nothing wrong."

"That fucked-up relationship was one shitty step up from an arranged marriage!" Alice exclaimed, and then did a shot.

"My classless better half is correct." Jasper's face grew bright. "I know what we should do!"

Alice laughed. "You suggesting a threesome again?"

"No! We should set Bella up with Riley!"

"He's so boring!" Alice didn't appear to be a fan. "Mr. Matchmaker, he thinks he's an expert on men since he dated Peter."

"You think you're an expert on pussy, since you dated Charlotte."

During college, Alice had been with Charlotte and Jasper with Peter. In some weird twist of fate, the partners switched and married each other.

"I don't need to be set up..."

Jasper hugged me. "You need someone with a good heart. That's Riley. Give him a try."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 6 - Can't Run Away.

My hours are early, so I run when I can. It helps with the stress. The sound of my feet hitting the park trail was an instant mood lifter. It soothed me.

I'd been avoiding Rosalie. Our hours at the bakery were never the same and when she called, our chats had been brief. I was now ready to talk with her though. It was time to recover the old Isabella Swan who'd kicked ass first and asked for names later. Alice and Jasper had been correct with their analysis of my life.

I decided to run even faster.

I felt better with the breeze in my hair. Today was one of those days that I wanted to lose myself in the force that I was using to propel my body forward. The light filtering through the leaves was lightening the weight from my shoulders. Things looked brighter. I was ready to take a chance and meet this Riley fellow.

I felt a smile gracing my lips, until...

"Muffin, fancy meeting you here!"

Oh, shit!

I looked over to see Cullen running next to me, his constant cocky grin in place.

"Are you stalking me?" I ran even faster. Maybe tomorrow I'd try that bravery thing.

He was quick. "I call it a wonderful twist of fate that our paths are always meeting."

I stopped abruptly, making him skid to a stop. "I would highly doubt your coming into my bakery the times you did being a work of fate. They were deliberate acts on your part."

"Lucky acts allowing me to see all your lovely parts, muffin!" His hand cupped my cheek. I moved away.

"Leave me alone and finish your run." I pointed down the road. "I made a mistake and I'm not going to repeat it. We don't need to speak ever again."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. As I hit his back, Edward pulled me into the woods.

"This is kidnapping!"

"This is my attempt to talk to you, woman!" He tapped my butt with his hand. "You like that?"

"No!"

"Oh, well, I'll like it when you spank me. One of us needs to be the giver in that situation and I'll happily take it!" He laughed. I wanted to punch him. He'd probably love that.

We headed into a deeply wooded area. He pushed me against a tree, with my legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed me, tasting of Aquafresh toothpaste. I liked it.

"I thought we were going to talk?" I asked. God, I wanted him!

His mouth latched onto mine in a heated embrace. Pulling away slightly, he muttered in my mouth, "Later."

His hands went into my jogging shorts and his fingers entered me swiftly. Stroking and thrusting them into my center, my wetness coating them set me immediately on edge. He moaned, "Oh, shit, muffin! Tell me you're on the pill."

"Yes!" I hissed into his mouth as I reached into his pants and stroked his hard cock.

"I either want your fucking pretty mouth or that soaking pussy on my dick right now, sweetheart!"

Decisions, decisions...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 7 - Revelations in the Deep Woods.

If I had sex with him, it would be over. I would want him even more. I pushed him and he stumbled backward, as I slid down his body. My hand was still hooked in his shorts and they came down with me. I was on my knees and his huge dick was in my face.

Damn it!

I had no idea what possessed me. It was probably the asshole's demanding words that made me even wetter. I reached out my tongue and licked the salty tip.

He groaned and stroked my hair. "Please!"

That one word was all it took as I engulfed his whole length into my mouth. He groaned loudly, tightening his hold on my head. "This is the best dream ever!"

I hummed, making him cry out.

Up and down my head went as I sucked and teased his cock with my tongue. He held on tightly to me, muttering curse words. That was like music to my ears.

Then, I accidentally scraped him with my teeth. He yelped. I was going to stop, but he held on tighter. "Do it again, sweetheart! That felt so good!"

My mind reeled as I realized he was into pain. It was fun getting that reaction from him, so I did it again.

"More! Oh, fuck, sweetheart..."

I moved faster, scraping my teeth on his skin. He was panting hard; so hard that it was mesmerizing. I was the one doing this to him. It was intoxicating.

My mouth was filled with saliva and my eyes looked up at him. His eyes were staring down into mine with intensity. "Oh, God...muffin...I'm going to come!"

I sucked harder and he released into my mouth. I choked. It was salty and pretty disgusting. I bent down to spit it into the grass.

He knelt down and rubbed my back. "Thank you."

"Sure." I spit more of it out.

"You're a spitter?" He gave me a little grin. "I've been told that my cum tastes like ambrosia."

"They obviously lied." I looked at him.

He helped me up and kissed my forehead. "That was amazing!"

"You're welcome." I had a small smile.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Who?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Rosalie."

I stepped backwards. I had the worst feeling where this was going. "Maybe. It might come up."

"You need to tell your girlfriend. It's only right." His warm eyes then turned cold.

Mine narrowed in response. "My friend, who is a girl, and I sometimes discuss such things and other times we do not."

"You two are in a relationship. I saw you with her, remember?" He looked at me like I was nothing. Fuck him!

"You got a free show of the first time Rosalie and I had ever done anything like that. It was just that night." I wanted to impale him with a tree branch. "Why don't you give me a heads up about what's really going on here?"

"Emmett said she used to scream out your name while they had sex."

"Really? Alice was right. Whoa." I just shrugged. "I had no idea I was even on her radar back then."

"You weren't together?" He looked at me. He was pale. I hoped he was getting the bubonic plague. Shit! Then I would be, too.

I took a deep breath. "Then this was revenge! Whose idea was it - Emmett's or yours? Your cousin..."

"Emmett's my _brother_. He wanted Rosalie to feel bad." He averted his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Well, it didn't work, because you didn't break up anything. Hey, dickhead, thanks for getting me off. I guess I just returned the favor. Have a nice life...well, I _would_ say 'nice', but that would be a lie."

I left him standing there and started jogging over the roots and branches to return to the path.

He called out to me. "Wait, Bella!"

Fuck that!

I wiped the tears off my face.

I would be strong. I _had_ to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 8 - The Battle.

"I'm going to cut his nuts off and feed them to him!" Alice stated, as she took a bite of cherry pie. What started out as a pleasant afternoon with friends had turned decidedly into a bitch-fest, where my vicious little buddy was planning the demise of Edward Cullen.

I was good with that.

"Now, love of my life, can we find another descriptive way to do away with him?" Jasper looked uncomfortable. He was positively squirming.

Alice waved her fork at the front of his pants. "I'm not talking about _yours_. Yours are needed, husband."

"Good to know." Jasper was a saint to deal with a rampaging Alice.

I sat down next to them at the kitchen table with a sigh. "I'm fine, Alice. I feel like an idiot, but what can I do? I let the guy make a fool of me."

"You can let me make him a eunuch!" Alice exclaimed. "Don't you want a little retribution?"

Of course I did.

"No. I would prefer never seeing him again." I was trying to be the better person.

"That's a sensible thing to do, honey." Jasper patted my hand. If Alice was the devil on my shoulder, he was the angel.

"Boring!" Alice rolled her eyes. "You know who else we should be blaming?"

"Blame who for what?" Rosalie sauntered into my kitchen. She walked into my house like she owned the place. She kissed my head. "You can hide, but I'll find you, babe."

"Listen, Rose..." I started to say. She just moved in closer.

"Whoa there, Miss No Filter!" Alice physically pulled her away. "Bella's been hurt enough by your little stunts."

"This is between Bella and me, Alice. Back off!" Rosalie stuck her finger in Alice's face. Alice bit it. "Oww! You bitch!"

"It's like I'm surrounded by children," Jasper said, chuckling.

That was so true.

"Rose, I always knew you were a selfish girl. I get it. You're spoiled. However, try to get it straight about _who_ is giving you an orgasm." Alice smirked.

"Bella, I said I was sorry! Let me explain..." Rosalie ignored Alice and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

I started to cave a bit, when Alice blurted out, "Did you say the same thing to that big ox ex-fiancée of yours when you called out Bella's name? Serious party foul!"

"Alice!" I exclaimed. I didn't want my humiliation to be shared with Rosalie.

"How do _you_ know about that?" Her face turned crimson. Rosalie was either embarrassed or furious. I was guessing the latter.

"It seems that Emmett's...umm...brother, decided to help get some good old-fashioned Cullen revenge on you by targeting our dear Bella." Alice made a disgusted face. "What the hell did you do to him anyway? It had to be more than your loose lips in the bedroom."

Rosalie pushed Ali aside and knelt down next to my legs. Taking my hands in hers, she asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Just my pride." I looked down at her. She was so beautiful, but I wondered who this person really was. "I let him get close to me, Rose."

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes." She squeezed my hand harder.

"Did you like it?"

Without even thinking, I admitted it. "Yes."

She squeezed my fingers so tightly they felt as if they would snap. I whimpered and Alice pulled her away. Jasper gently took my hand to examine my fingers.

"Go home, Rose." Alice pushed her toward the door.

Rosalie looked back at me with a fire in her eyes. "This isn't over until _I_ say so, Bella!"

"I disagree!" Alice pushed her out and slammed the back door. "Good riddance! How's the fingers, cutie?"

"You talking to me or Bella?" Jasper gave her a wink.

"Bella this time, husband."

I moved them slowly. "A little sore. I'll live."

"Good, because you're going out on a date." Alice looked resolute in her decision. "I changed my mind. Our girl needs a nice boy. Husband, call Riley Biers."

It appeared that something nice was going to be on the menu.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 9 - Expectations and Dirty Surprises.

He was an Abercrombie & Fitch model with the personality of a page in a magazine – pretty, glossy and not much substance. Still, he was nice and I could imagine he had amazing abs.

Dinner that evening was at a tiny bistro that had amazing food and a relaxed atmosphere. It fit perfectly for my evening plans.

Dressed in a black dress and heels and having dinner with a smiling man was the best way to push away my bad decisions. This was acting like an adult, not a floozy getting her jollies in a bakery...or the woods. The memories made me choke on my wine.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Riley Biers rubbed my hand gently. He had nice lips and warm brown eyes. I wished for the green ones that I hated.

"Down the wrong pipe," I stated. He just continued to smile.

"I was wondering if, after dinner, you'd like to walk on the beach." He continued to rub my hand. If this had been Cullen or Rosie, they would have had me naked behind a dune, I would imagine. Riley would hold my hand and, if the timing was right, a chaste kiss under the stars as the waves touched the sand. Respectful. Sweet. Boring.

I smiled. "That sounds lovely."

A loud voice boomed behind us. "If it isn't Bella Swan! How ya doin', girl?"

I turned to find the grandiose Emmett Cullen sneering down at me. He was surrounded by a posse of his fraternity brothers and, much to my dismay, Edward.

"Peachy." Riley held my hand. He rubbed it soothingly, as he glared at Emmett. This was how a real gentleman acted.

"That's just terrific! How is our Rose?" I saw Edward grab his brother's arm. Too little, too late, asshole.

"Peachy." I motioned toward Riley. "If you'd excuse me, my date and I were just about to start dinner."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "You and Rosie..."

"I'll let her know you said hello." I turned away from him and looked into Riley's gentle face. That's what a person should want in a relationship.

"Emmett, let's go sit down," I heard Edward say. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bella, can we talk for a minute?"

"No." I refused to turn and look at him and continued looking at Riley. He would be my rock.

"Bella..."

"No!"

Riley gave him an angry look. "The lady isn't interested in talking to you."

I felt Edward's arm move away and I took a deep breath.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

I kissed Riley's cheek. "I'm much better now."

XXXXXX

The rest of dinner, I ignored the loud laughter coming from Edward's table. I decided to concentrate on Riley's feelings on tax law and the upcoming changes from the IRS. Riley was a CPA. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

The check had been delivered and we were going on a romantic moonlight walk. I should be more excited. Why _wasn't_ I more excited?

"I'm going to the restroom and freshen up before our walk," I stated. I hoped some cold water on my face would wake me up.

Riley pulled out my chair and helped me up. He kissed my hand. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the entire time.

The water felt good on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I practiced a happy smile. I bet Riley already popped in the breath mints. At least, I hoped so. I could smell the garlic radiating off his risotto.

I gathered my courage and as I opened the door, there stood Edward.

"Excuse me." I tried to get by him and he grabbed me by the waist, moving me back into the bathroom. The lock clicked.

"I _said_ I needed to talk to you."

I sneered at him. "You, sir, have boundary issues! I need to leave."

"Why are you on a date?"

"He's handsome and charming. Oh, and I'm not in a relationship with my female friend." I pushed him hard. "You wasted your time seducing me to ruin the enemy. Go back to the drawing board without me in the equation!"

He held me tightly against him. I hated him so much.

"This isn't about Rosalie anymore. This is about _us_. I want you. I want this pretty dress of yours around your ankles. I want to be slamming into that pretty pussy of yours right here and right now."

He was despicable. I wanted him inside me. God, help me!

"I want you to leave me alone!"

He had the gall to wink at me. "No."

His mouth came down on mine without my permission and I clawed at him – to pull him closer. Our tongues tangled and our hands wandered. My breasts were popping out from my dress and he moaned, "Beautiful!"

He reached back to unhook my bra, freeing them from their confines. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. I squeaked in response.

My body was tossed up onto the counter and he pulled his pants down. My panties were removed swiftly. My back hit the mirror hard, as his fingers went into me, making me into a panting mess.

His hard cock replaced his fingers and I was slammed repeatedly backwards, as he kissed me hard. It was pure pleasure and intensity. It was everything.

With one arm tight on my waist and another rubbing my clit, he put me on the edge. I threw my arm over my mouth and screamed into it, muffling the sounds of my unraveling.

He bit into my shoulder as he released inside me.

He pulled away slightly and kissed my nose. "Does that look like someone playing a game?"

I pushed him away and tried to straighten my clothing. "Yes."

He grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going back to my date." I saw him holding my bra. "Give me that!"

"No," he crooned. "Finders keepers, muffin."

"Fuck you!"

"I just did and I'm planning on doing it again." He smiled.

I sneered at him. "Keep the damned bra then!"

When I returned to the table, Riley looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling very well. Could you take me home?"

I didn't think I would ever be better again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: For Honeybee!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 10 - Surprise, Surprise.

Riley dropped me off at my front door with a kiss to the forehead and a promise to call me the next day to check up on me.

I didn't deserve that type of man. A good man.

After showering and slipping into a comfy robe covered in kittens that my dad had bought me for Christmas, I called Alice.

"You did what?" Alice screamed into the phone. I'm sure my eardrum ruptured.

"I made a huge mistake. I now need to sweetly tell Riley Biers that I can't go out with him again. That it's me, not him, who's the reason - which is true, because I'm a filthy slut."

"That's true," Alice agreed.

I knew it!

She, of course, had to continue. "You also go to work before daybreak, run a successful business, and had a relationship that was forced on you blow up in epic proportions. Right now, my darling Twinkle Bells, your world is imploding and I gather this is your way of acting out. You need to see Riley again."

"What?" I asked. She must be mad.

"You don't have to be in a serious relationship or marry the guy. Just try dating someone without an agenda who'll make you feel good about yourself again. Rose and Edward Cullen used you, honey. You deserve more than that." I heard her take a deep breath. "Go with Riley to an art museum and have lunch. Those two uncouth gutter snipes wouldn't know their way around something so classy. You won't have to worry being dragged into some bathroom for a quickie, which I must say is pretty hot."

"Please, shut up!" I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "You have a very big and also accurate mouth. I don't need any more reminders!"

"I bet you would love my mouth. You liked Rosie's." Alice started giggling.

I took a big gulp of my beer. "I suggest you use it on that husband of yours."

"That was the plan, my dear." She laughed again. It was infectious.

There was a knock at the door. I put my beer down onto the table. "Hold on a sec, Al."

When I opened the door, I almost dropped the phone. There stood Edward Cullen with a bouquet of grocery store carnations, a bottle of wine and my bra on his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I tried to slam the door in his face, but his foot caught it.

"We need to talk, sugar titties."

Alice squawked in my ear, "Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen."

He waved at the phone, as Alice screamed, "Tell him his balls are going to make great batting practice with my foot!"

"My friend Alice is threatening your manhood," I stated.

He pushed the wine bottle in my hands and grabbed the phone. "Howdy, Alice, you may dismember my manly parts another time. This pretty lady won't admit she likes them and I reckon to change that. Toodles."

He ended the call.

"Go away!" I yelled.

He grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. "We need a wine bottle opener. Where's the kitchen?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh, never mind, we'll find it!" The asshole laughed.

He carried me around the house. "Nice office, muffin!"

He smacked my ass. I hated him.

"Where's the bedroom?"

I growled, "You'll never see it!"

"I will later." He let out a happy sigh. "Here's your lovely kitchen. The yellow is very cheery."

He sat me in the middle of the kitchen table. "I hate you."

"We'll be working on that!" He looked at my robe. "Where did you get that thing?"

"My dad. Leave."

He peeked down the front as I smacked his hand. "You're naked!"

"Get out!"

He walked over to the drawers. "We need a bottle opener."

Edward started pulling each drawer open while humming. "Here we go! What's this?"

He pulled out a rolling pin with a grin.

"We have something fun to play with after our talk." He waved it in the air.

My eyes got wide. "You are _not_ using that thing on me!"

He stalked over to me and dropped it into my lap. He kissed my nose. "No, muffin, _you're_ using it on _me_."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: To Honeybee.**

**A big thank you to mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes and giving me things to think about with the story!**

Chapter 11 Baking for a Dummy.

"Talk and leave," I stated, as I waved the rolling pin in his face.

He laughed. What an ass. A handsome ass. He pointed to the rolling pin. "Stop teasing or the talk can wait."

"Fine, I'll start. Why are you in my home? Actually, a better question would be how did you find my house?"

Edward actually looked embarrassed. "Emmett told me."

"I see. Wow." I hopped off the table and grabbed the wine bottle. I opened it up without looking at him and took a swig. "Yum. I see you bought it at the grocery store along with the flowers. Riley brought me roses, but of course he wasn't using me to stick it to my brother's ex."

"Muf...Bella, I was wrong."

I ignored him and drank some more.

"What amazes me is that your jackass brother can't just back the fuck off! Isn't he getting married? Maybe he should be more concerned with flowers and seating assignments then hurting Rose. I don't like this game! I want out!" I pushed his chest with the wine bottle.

He took my wrist gently. "This isn't about Emmett and Rose."

"_Everything_ is about Emmett and Rosalie! They're the only reason I'm in your orbit!" I spat. He moved closer to my lips.

"How else would I have met you if it wasn't for Emmett's stupid idea? I didn't expect to see a ravishing woman flushed with desire standing before me. The blush of your face and the way your chocolate eyes just widened in ecstasy has consumed me!" His fingers played with the knot on my robe.

"We got each other off a couple of times. That's all. You don't know me at all." I tried to move away and pulled me closer.

Edward licked his lips. "I like that sassy mouth of yours. You own a business and create little pieces of edible art. I'm impressed and envious."

I couldn't help myself. "What do you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I live off a trust fund from my grandfather. I read a lot," he admitted, shrugging.

Spoiled brat!

"That makes sense. You feel entitled," I said, voicing my theory.

He nuzzled his nose with mine. "Hire me to work at your bakery. Teach me to make cookies. Fuck me next to the mixer. I want to be a productive member of society."

"You'll never be a productive member of polite society. You should leave."

He rubbed that nose of his all over my face. "Kiss me."

He had his mouth so close to me. Just one tiny movement. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

I poured the wine over his head.

"What the hell, Bella?" An odd look crossed his face and, amazingly, a smile replaced it. He licked around his face. "That was a good vintage."

He started undressing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him in surprise as his clothing came off, leaving him wearing only his boxer briefs.

He grinned. "The wine made me sticky."

He started walking over to me. I backed up against the counter. I felt the canister sitting next to me. "I wouldn't come any closer."

"You don't want to kiss?" he asked in surprise.

"Maybe." I smiled slightly at the big grin on his face.

He moved in closer and I dumped powdered sugar over his head.

Edward coughed and the powdery substance went all over me as well. He then reached around me and a moment later, I was also covered in flour.

I sputtered, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You started this dance, princess." He was smirking.

I wanted to punch...actually, I really wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. Instead, I grabbed the sprayer on the sink and blasted him with it. He stumbled backward in shock which made me laugh. I wished that I had a camera to capture his surprised look. I would hang that picture up. That face was priceless.

Then the shocked look disappeared and he stalked over to the fridge. He exclaimed, "Eureka!"

He then pulled out the butter. Shit!

"Put that back!" I ran away from him, as I skidded in the mess on the floor. My robe opened and I desperately tried to close it. I should have realized he'd loosened the belt.

He slowly lowered his underwear. I swallowed, mesmerized by his filthy naked body. The man made me lose all my brain cells.

I moved slowly toward him as if I was caught in a tractor beam. Not slowly enough, because my foot slipped out from under me, and I landed on my ass in the sticky mess.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in a panic. He rushed over and, like me, didn't think about the slippery obstacle underfoot. He landed on me with a thud.

Pushing up and hovering over me, his eyes looked worried. "I'm so sorry!"

I groaned a little and said, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"God, you're so pretty." He kissed me softly. "Let me try to make things up to you. We can get to know each other. I'll take you to dinner. What do you say?"

His green eyes made me dizzy. "You just want me to spank you with a rolling pin, you kinky bastard!"

Edward nibbled my earlobe and pulled back. "You're figuring me out already. Want to try it out?"

His eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. I was drawn to this crazy man and it made no sense whatsoever.

"Yes." He made me as nutty as he was.

Pulling me up, he bent over the kitchen table and wiggled his butt at me. "I've been a bad boy."

"No shit, Sherlock." I tapped him with the rolling pin. "This is weird."

He looked back at me. "Muffin, you can do better than that! You have to pound dough all day, so pound me!"

I hit him a tad bit harder.

He groaned. "A little bit harder, baby."

I hit him harder, just because I hated anyone calling me baby.

"That's more like it, baby!" He was twitching. This was so odd, but seeing him go crazy was hot.

"Don't call me baby!"

"Oh, my…fuck! I love when you're cranky with me! More!"

I thought of his plan with Emmett. I whacked him again.

"Harder!"

Using my emotions against me. _Whack_!

"Oh, Bella! Where have you been all my life?"

Blissfully away from your fuckery. _Whack_!

Before I could hit him again with the rarely-used rolling pin (that I now had to burn), he grabbed me by the waist and lowered me onto the kitchen table. "We're going to be brilliant together, Muffin!"

He was living in a dream world.

I kissed him anyway. His fingers rubbed my nipples, as he entered me swiftly. He grunted, "I might not last long, you have me all worked up!"

He used his mouth on my nipples and his long fingers to rub me into a frenzy. Edward pushed in and outforcefully, as I screamed out in pleasure. He came soon after, holding me tightly.

"You're going to ruin me, Muffin." He kissed my forehead.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: To Honeybee.**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for cleaning this up and making it pretty.**

Chapter 12: No Fury Like a Woman Scorned.

Edward Cullen was a goofball.

I, like a fool, let him stay the night and I didn't regret it one bit. I was laughing the whole time. Sometimes it was because he was trying to be funny, but mostly it was just due to him being ridiculous.

"I like baths better than showers," he admitted. This was said when we were actually in the shower. Edward was obsessed with using a washcloth on my boobs.

"Good for you." I didn't have a bathtub, so he was going to have to suck it up.

He dropped the washcloth and moved in closer. "Next time, we'll use my bathtub. It has a spa feature and looks like glass."

"You're the most spoiled person I've ever met," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know that, right?"

"I think you've forgiven me," he said, with our mouths pressed together.

"I think you're delusional."

He pulled back and made puppy dog eyes at me. The pretty bastard.

"Fine, you're getting closer to forgiveness." I kissed him quickly.

He wrapped my legs around him and pushed himself into me as I gigged in surprise. "And _you're_ getting closer to a kick-ass orgasm."

He was right and as we kissed, he pumped into me under the stream of water. We were defiling my shower and I couldn't care less.

XXXXXX

We'd been up all night.

Edward and I had snuggled in each other's arms and just talked. Jake never talked. He just rolled over. That should have been a clue that we weren't each other's destiny.

"I've told you about my book collection, right?" He liked to play with my hair. He was using a strand of it as a mustache.

"Maybe?" I couldn't remember with all the sex. My brain had turned to mush.

"You should come and see it. My mom gave me a Kindle, but there's something about having paper under your fingers and the smell of ink in your nose." He looked wistful.

"You read a lot?"

He smirked. "I do. Don't tell my big brother. I was sick a lot, so my parents gave me books to keep me occupied. I'm quite the Hardy Boys scholar. Once I got well, Emmett decided I needed to be popular. I keep my love for books on the down-low."

"Your brother is a douche." I hated Emmett.

He kissed my shoulder. "I'm really beginning to see that."

I started to get up and he pulled me down on top of him. "Tell me about your first pet! I had a turtle named Moe."

I bit his nipple gently. "Oh, God! Do that again!"

"Coffee first!" I hopped up and grabbed my robe. "We need to have a discussion about you and the pain thing, buddy!"

He just laughed.

I was heading to the kitchen when the doorbell chimed. I peeked out the peephole. It was Rose. "I know you're in there!"

Shit. I inwardly prayed that Edward would stay in the bedroom. I didn't care if she knew about us, but the morning had been so lovely and it would have been nice to not have any drama.

"What, Rose?" I crossed my arms and refused to let her enter.

She licked her lips. "Only in a robe for me?"

"I have to make coffee. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Rose." I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I heard about your date. Alice was rubbing it in my face yesterday when I saw her at Mike's bar." Rose was sneering. "Is he inside? That Riley guy? Did you fuck him?"

What the hell? This was turning into a bad television movie.

"It really isn't any of your business. We need to be just friends."

Of course, Edward had to come out just then, wrapped in a sheet. "Muffin, want me to make pancakes? I can do it if there's a box of pancake mix."

"What is _he_ doing here?" Rose screamed.

"We're exploring having a..." I began.

Edward smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

Rosalie was livid. "This ends now!"

"No, Rose! I like him!"

"This isn't happening, Swan!" She turned and rushed away from the house.

Edward wrapped himself around me. "How about those pancakes?"

I hoped I'd made the right choice.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: For Bee. She makes me happy.**

**Mauigirl60 is always making my words pretty. A giant thank you is sent to her for making me feel good about my stories.**

Chapter 13 Dinner For Two.

Rosalie hadn't shown up for work. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her to be late, but she'd just never showed up at all. I'd left messages that morning to see if she was working, but to no avail. She wasn't picking up. It was now the end of the day and there had still been no word from her.

"This should give you ample reason to fire her ass," Alice stated, as she was doing a final wipe-down of the counter. Alice had been a life saver. None of the other employees could fill in for the absentee Rose, so she had come in to help.

"I wish we could go back to before everything got so messed up," I admitted. "That Rose and I could be friends again."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, semi-sweet Bella, Rose was never a good friend to you in the first place. She was always pushing you around. Now that you've picked a dick before a clit, she'll be going full-throttle Hale crazy."

Everything Alice had said was true. It was just another nail in the coffin of what used to be my friendship with Rosalie.

"I know you're completely correct, Alice. As always." She grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. "This is my business she's messing up. Of course, by saying that, I will feel really bad if she were in an accident."

"She's fine..." Alice started to say, when the phone rang. She grabbed the phone. "Hello, Queen of..."

Alice's face crinkled up unpleasantly as she listened.

"You aren't lying on the side of a ditch then?" Alice glared at the wall. "Don't bother coming in tomorrow, Hale."

I mouthed, "What?"

Alice just rolled her eyes and pointed to the phone. "I see. You're teaching her a lesson. What lesson is that?

I tried to grab the phone, but Alice dodged me. "The only lesson Bella's learning is that you're a crazy bitch. Oh, hiya, Edward Cullen!"

I turned around to find a grinning Edward. I couldn't help smiling back.

Alice held the phone from her ear. Rosalie could be heard cursing up a storm.

"Bye-bye!" Alice turned off the phone.

I walked over to Edward and whispered, "Hi."

"Hey there," he whispered back, taking my hand.

"This is romantic-movie sickening." Alice came up to us. "No need to shake my hand, Edward Cullen. Just keep caressing my girl's paw. Let it be known that if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"You have my promises to keep her happy." He continued smiling at me. "Nice to finally meet you, Alice."

"Sure it is. That's why you can't look at me and are eye-fucking my friend right now! I'm heading home to the husband, kiddos. Try not to get too many fluids in the scones." She waved as she headed out the door.

The door clicked shut and Edward's hand moved down to my waist. "It's closing time."

"It is," I agreed. His lips touched mine, so slowly and so very softly.

"I've been thinking about your lips all day." He rubbed his nose against mine.

"Eskimo kisses," I giggled. "You thought about me all day? Was it when you were playing Xbox or reading the TV Guide and picking this week's viewing choices?"

"It was when I was eating Twinkies and wishing they were your muffins, Muffin." He squeezed my breast.

I hugged him. "So, you just _had_ to see me?"

"I just _had_ to take you to dinner. Want to go to my house?"

"You just want to hide me away," I said. Hello there, insecurities. I moved away.

Edward just pulled me back. "I have a favorite restaurant. I want you sitting across from me. Then my foot is going to stroke your leg, pretty. Then, it'll work its way up that leg to your lovely clit."

"Oh, my," I sighed.

"Oh, my, indeed," he grinned.

"I need to get my things from the back." I headed to the kitchen, as he held tightly to my waist and followed me.

Edward looked down at the table where he'd made me tremble. "Fancy another go?"

"I'm starving, Edward." I opened a cabinet and grabbed my bag.

He came over and put my bag on the ground. He lifted me up and carried me over to the table. Both hands twisted into my hair. "I need to feel your lips on mine for a couple of minutes. I promise to feed you soon, woman."

Edward's eyes were my undoing. He looked at me with an expression that was so soft and caring. I pulled him closely and kissed him. Our lips together made every nerve ending in my body tingle.

"Dinner?" he asked.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I want you so much. It scares me."

He leaned his head onto mine. "You terrify me. I think I love it."

I think I could someday love him.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The things I write for Honeybee Meadows.  
**

**A giant thanks to mauigirl60! She's too good to me. **

Chapter 14 Decorating Lessons.

The man had a library to die for. I sat on his leather couch in front of the fire and stared at the wide selection before me. Shakespeare sat next to Diana Gabaldon. There was a selection of Spider-Man comic books on the coffee table. They were all in jumbled mess with nothing in alphabetical order. I thought Edward just might be a hoarder.

"If you see any books you like, please feel free to borrow them," he said. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. "Sharing is caring, you know."

Edward stood there holding a tray, wearing only a robe.

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought we were having dessert, Hugh Hefner!"

"We are." He placed the tray on top of the comic books. "Frosting galore for my muffin."

"Are we eating that Duncan Hines with a spoon?"

He dropped his robe, revealing his naked body. Now _that_ was delicious looking. Edward stated, with a wicked grin, "This is your canvas, little girl; make flowers, swirls and, of course, hearts. Then, you can lick them off me."

"You are one kinky boy, Edward," I commented, which earned me a wink. "What are you going to be eating? Going dessert-free?"

He leaned in close and our noses touched. "I'm eating _you_, muffin. I find you sweeter than frosting."

He was killing me.

He licked my cheek. I moaned and added, "Lay on the floor!"

"Getting demanding?" he asked, smiling wickedly. I pushed him down on the rug in front of the fire.

Peeling off my dress, as his eyes were on me the whole time, I stood over him and straddled his body.

I dipped my finger into the vanilla frosting, kneeling down and rubbing it on his lips. I kissed it off, our tongues tangling as we shared the sweet frosting.

His eyes were dark as he demanded, "Take off the rest!"

"Look at you, getting all bossy," I said. I dabbed frosting onto his nose and slowly licked it off. "_I_ get to be the teacher now."

I swirled my fingers in the frosting and rubbed them onto his chest. He moved his head up slightly. "Where are my hearts?"

"Hush...I'm creating right now." I tried to make flowers around his belly button. "I have better decorating tools at home. You have to be patient with my fingers."

He groaned. "I like your fingers."

I reached his hard cock and grinned. I started piling frosting on the tip. "It isn't the prettiest flower, but it sure will be tasty!"

"Killing me here, girl!"

"No, _this _will be killing you." I brought my mouth down to his dick and licked off the frosting. I kept on sucking, as he pulsed in my mouth.

He pulled me off of him and flipped me over, so he was now hovering over me. "Not yet, muffin. Where are my hearts?"

"You're so weird!" I couldn't help laughing. He made me giddy.

"You're so pretty." He removed my bra and grabbed the tub of frosting. He drew hearts around my nipples and I couldn't stop smiling. "There they are! I made pretty hearts for a pretty girl."

I'd never felt this happy before.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth, as his hand traveled down into my panties. As his mouth licked and nibbled, Edward's fingers entered me and worked me up into a frenzy. He hissed on my breast, as I raked my nails down his back.

"Damn, woman, I need you!" he whispered in my ear. I heard a rip and felt the air hitting my lower body.

I looked at him with an annoyed glare. "I liked those panties!"

"I'll buy you a new pair." He quickly entered me, thrusting with intensity. He moaned, "God, you're perfect!"

I felt overwhelmed with emotion as he pushed into me repeatedly, kissing me all over my face. I clung to him as I came undone. This could be everything.

We collapsed into each other's arms, sweaty and sticky.

He whispered, "Stay with me tonight."

I smiled, feeling shy. "You planning on locking me up in your playroom filled with handcuffs and whips?"

"If we're talking about my bedroom, then yes, I do have some silk scarves that I would love to wrap around those pretty wrists of yours."

He kissed my palm and chuckled, then turned serious.

"Please tell me you'll stay."

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Another chapter dedicated to the amazing Honeybee Meadows. If I had the talent that she possesses in just her little toe, I would be lucky!**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, mauigirl60! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15. Dining Without Dishes.

I was flat on my stomach on Edward's bed. He'd laid various pieces of fruit onto my back.

"I'm starving!" he said, as he dropped yet another cold piece of a slimy fruit onto my back. "Both you and my midnight snack are delicious!"

"I'm sleepy, but so happy I can be your table," I replied sarcastically. I felt another slimy chunk hit my ass. "Is that watermelon?"

He took his mouth and sucked it from my back, making sure to lick all the juices off. It felt amazing.

Edward then gave me a watermelon kiss. "What do you think?"

"I think I like your kink, crazy." I bit his lower lip. He liked it when I bit.

Two weeks. It'd been two weeks at Camp Edward. I might as well have a dresser at his place.

"I won't be around tomorrow," he said, putting a strawberry to my lips. "Wedding shit."

I just shrugged. I would be happy to never discuss his horrible brother. Avoiding the topic of his family wouldn't be a good thing to continue doing if I wished for this relationship to flourish. I was awfully fond of him. I'd miss his face if it ended.

"That's fine. I can go into the bakery. Peter is still figuring things out. The kid's a great pastry chef, but his customer service skills are sketchy," I pointed out. I felt something wet dribbling down on my back.

"I like chocolate on skin. Have I mentioned that lately?" He licked down my spine. "So, the wedding is in a week."

"Yup." I closed my eyes and felt his fingers gliding over my bare skin. His fingers continued down into my folds, pushing into me and making me startle and then moan.

He moved slowly and hovered over my twitching body, his mouth at my ear. "Say you'll be my 'plus one' for the shindig. I want my parents to meet my gal."

His thumb danced over my clit, as he pushed three of his fingers into me hard. "Oh...God...shit...he hates...oh, fuck...me..."

Edward licked the shell of my ear. "He hates you? Or are you saying for me to fuck you?"

"Both," I hissed.

"Oh, Muffin, I don't give a flying fuck what my brother thinks! All I know is my dick is meant to be buried in your pussy and you make me the happiest I've ever been. I want you to meet my parents and for them to love you as much as I do." He removed his hands and flipped me onto my back. The fruit squished underneath me and into the sheets. "You're mine and everybody's going to know it."

He bit my nipple gently and slid his dick inside me. He rocked into me and purred, "Say yes!"

I hummed. He rocked harder.

"Say yes!"

"I...don't..."

He pinched my clit and pounder harder.

"That's not a yes, Muffin. Try again."

He pushed and I evaded. I was coming undone and so was he.

"Baby, say it! Say yes!"

My body made my resolve weak.

"I'm close," I said softly.

His dark eyes fixed on mine. He was close, too. "You'd better be close to saying yes!"

He drove into me so quickly, my body was trembling hard. "Yes! Oh, fucking yes!"

I wasn't quite sure I was saying 'yes' to the orgasm or 'yes' to the wedding.

Edward quickly followed, as he unloaded into me.

"That's my girl." He kissed my sweaty head.

I looked at him, feeling spent. "I think the fruit ruined your sheets."

"They can be replaced," he said, kissing my collarbone.

"You are such a spoiled brat!" I pointed out.

"I am and you love it!"

And that was the honest truth.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: To the amazing Honeybee Meadows.**

**Thank you, thank you, mauigirl60 for editing!**

Chapter 16 Dark Alleyways.

It was Alice who proposed that the four of us should go out to dinner. I wasn't sure this was the greatest idea, but Jasper wanted to make sure Edward was worthy of my affections. I don't think he quite trusted him yet. He was still sad that things didn't work out with Riley. Jasper's first attempt at matchmaking had been a flop.

As we sat in a booth at the Irish pub, it was obvious that Jasper and Edward were going to be lifelong friends. They were so busy discussing cars that Alice and I were completely ignored. I was miffed that Edward was more interested in Jasper. I squeezed Edward's dick, making him snort.

"Behave, you minx," Alice whispered to me. "I told you it was going to be fine."

Even with her reassurance, I still had a nagging feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Bella should bring you to one of our parties," Jasper suggested.

I shot him the evil eye. "No."

"Not one of _those_ parties, Bella, the normal ones with conversation, food and drink. Jazz music playing on the stereo. Fully clothed." Jasper grinned at me.

Edward's hands traveled up my skirt. "You have clothing optional parties? Has Bella ever attended one of those?"

"Nope," Alice said with a grin. "Chicken Little isn't a fan of that idea which is good, really. She's like our little sister."

His fingers were playing with the ruffles on my panties. He was being a naughty boy. "That's good. I don't like sharing."

That finger crept under the elastic and wormed its way up. I tried not to squirm.

I wasn't very successful, because Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

My happiness was short-lived.

"Isn't this adorable?" It was Rosalie, with a slender brunette. She seemed shy. Her face was bright red.

"Holy shit!" Alice blurted out.

"Can we join you?" Rosalie asked, with a smirk. "This is my girlfriend, Angela."

The girl squeaked, "Hi."

We could have been sisters, that girl and I.

Jasper shook his head. "We're trying to have a nice dinner. Stop trying to make trouble, Rose."

"Who's making trouble?" She looked directly at me. "How are you doing, honey?"

"My muffin is doing peachy, Hale," Edward answered for me. "Take your doppelgänger and get the hell out of here. No offense, umm..."

"Angela," the girl said quietly.

Things began spiraling even more downhill. It was as if life had become a roller coaster that was careening off the track. Emmett Cullen had entered the building, his lovely fiancée being pulled along behind him.

"We weren't invited to the party, Tanya! Well, damn!" He gave that cheeky smile of his that never reached his eyes. "Ed, you getting Rosie's sloppy seconds?"

"Fuck you, Emmett!" Edward growled. I felt his fingers digging into my flesh.

Rosalie gave Emmett a smile. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

The heat between them was either hate or infatuation. I really didn't care. I just wanted them gone.

Emmett's fiancée gave everyone an apologetic smile. "Emmett, we really should go to our table."

That poor woman should run in the opposite direction, not attach herself to Emmett for life.

"Naw, baby, this is fun. Hey, Rosie, you should bring Bella 2.0 to the wedding. Of course, you can always bring the original Miss Bella instead of Edward doing it." He grinned at me. "Which do you like better - pussy or dick? You're an enigma, kid."

I couldn't deal with either one of them.

I pushed my chair back hard, ignoring Edward's tightening grip. I removed his hand and stood up. "Could you two possibly grow up and act like adults? I had _nothing_ to do with the destruction of your relationship! Take some responsibility for your own actions! I need some air."

"Muffin..."

I rushed away from Edward and headed outside. I was praying that the air would clear my head, but I was feeling panicked. Both Rosalie and Emmett were insane. They deserved each other. I could see them separately ruining what I had with Edward. I was finally happy in a romance and it was going to all blow up in my face.

I wound up with my head between my knees, sitting on a wall by the front of the pub, when I felt a hand rubbing my back. My head jerked up to see the smiling face of Alice.

"No glum-gums, Tiger." She gave me a wink. "You let them have it. I'm proud!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Are they still talking shit in there?"

"Nope, they went back to their tables and are busy eye-fucking each other while ignoring their dates. Rosie and Emmett are going to be going at it in a bathroom stall before dessert." She rubbed my head. "Your boy let them have it. That man can give out quite the withering retort. It was impressive."

"Edward did that?"

She smiled. "He did. I like him, Bells. Edward is a good one."

"Hey ladies, can we join you?" Edward asked.

He walked over with Jasper, holding takeout bags in their hands.

Jasper gave us a wink. "The clientele's been going down in that establishment. We thought dinner would be better eaten at our place."

"Perfect!" Alice said, with a clap of her hands. I smiled as I watched her wrap her arm around Jasper's waist and kissed his cheek. "We can watch a movie afterward."

"You guys head on over," Edward suggested. "Bella and I need to do something first."

I gave him a quizzical look and as soon as our friends left asked, "What are..."

He pulled me into an alleyway. His mouth met mine immediately and those teasing fingers went underneath my dress and panties, plunging into me, as my back hit a wall.

"What?" I gasped.

With heated eyes, his free hand gripped my waist. "I need my fiery girl. Right this fucking minute!"

It was too public. It was too intense. It was in a nasty, smelly alley that was too disgusting, but I didn't care. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Edward ripped the panties from my body.

I whispered into his mouth, "Take me."

Edward lifted my leg around his waist and plunged into my heated core. His thrusts were hard and unyielding. I raked my fingers down his back.

I wanted to yell out and pray to the heavens, but as my body was about to completely unravel, I bit into his neck. Hard.

Edward roared and unleashed a flurry of curses, pounding into me so hard that my back was banging against the brick. It hurt so much, but felt so good.

He emptied into me with a scream that wasn't discreet in the least.

I suddenly felt shy.

Edward lowered me gently onto the ground and smoothed down my dress, as I zipped and buckled up his pants. He pulled my hands up and clutched them to his heart. "I adore you. You know that, right?"

I moved my forehead to brush against his. "I do."

That was the whole truth. It radiated from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

The kiss he bestowed upon me was everything at that moment.

When he pulled away, Edward grinned. "Off to dinner with the Whitlocks?"

"Oh, damn!" I exclaimed. "Alice is going to _know_ I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"That's awesome!" he laughed.

"It's not! She's going to be incorrigible about this." Our fingers intertwined, as he led me to the car. "Alice will want details!"

"I feel like a stud," Edward said smugly.

"You act like a dork," I retorted.

We teased all the way to Alice and Jasper's house.

It was happiness, pure and simple.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: To Honeybee.**

**A big thank you to mauigirl60 for all her help!**

Chapter 17

The ceremony would have been considered beautiful, from an outsider's perspective. Tanya looked lovely in her white gown with a hint of lace and Emmett appeared debonair in his tux. The pure white calla lilies surrounding them were gorgeous.

The whole scene reminded me of a funeral.

Tanya looked morose while Emmett looked as if he were watching a golf tournament.

But Edward…Edward looked devastatingly handsome. He glanced over at me, throwing me a wink. My whole body sang at the gesture.

The reception wasn't any better. I was able to discern that the wedding cake was created by the bakery located near mine. It was perfect to look at on the outside; but on the inside, the cake was dry, the taste bland and slightly off. It was a fitting metaphor for the relationship of the newlyweds.

"Your cakes are way better looking," Edward stated, as he wrapped his hands around my waist, nibbling on my ear.

"Behave! Your parents are somewhere around here!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Here they are, now! Are you psychic, muffin?"

A dignified man strolled over to us, along with a lovely sweet-smiling woman. The man had graying blond hair and looked nothing like Edward. He gave me a relaxed grin. "Manhandling lovely ladies again, son? I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. You must be the charming Bella who's been keeping my son in line."

What a charmer.

Edward's mother gave me a hug. He had her red hair and green eyes. "My son is taken with you and now I see why! Thank you for teaching him to make cookies. They were delicious!"

Actually, I was the one who'd made them. Edward flashed me a cheeky grin.

His parents were such lovely people, as we stood and chatted. They must have found Emmett by the side of the road.

Soon, they were called away by some relatives and Edward used the timing to pull me toward the gardens. "Let's sneak out!"

He kissed me under a lovely, flowering tree with dusty rose blooms and a stream trickling nearby. It was so romantic and my idea of perfection.

Edward took my face in his hands. "Come away with me - a vacation to France. We'll walk arm-in-arm next to the Seine, ponder artistic masterpieces at the Louvre and make love on a small bed in a room that overlooks the Eiffel Tower. What do you think?"

"Yes!"

He was giving me my dreams.

We kissed for what felt like hours, but must've only been a few minutes when one of the bridesmaids interrupted us.

"Hey, Edward, we need you for a couple more pictures." She was a goddess, but I didn't care. Edward was holding me and kissing me and I was the one he cared for.

"Oh, hi," she addressed me, giving me a small sad smile, which I thought was very odd.

"Thanks, Irina! Muffin, meet me at the dessert table and then we'll leave so we can discuss our trip." He gave me a peck on the lips. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

I watched him jog away, visions of croissants and Versailles dancing in my head.

"I want to apologize." I turned around to see a leering Emmett behind me. How that monster was related to my Edward I'd never know.

"Rosie explained to me that you were innocent."

"Okay."

He took my hand and I wanted to rip it away, he was a snake. He placed a kiss on my palm and placed an envelope onto it.

"I don't want you to be hurt, but I don't think you'll believe me any other way."

Emmett was nothing but a liar; he'd be happy to see me trembling in the grass.

I took the envelope and opened it. Inside were pictures of Edward and the bridesmaid I'd just met. They were both shirtless.

_Oh, God – Oh, God – Oh, God!_

"This is from a long time ago. Before me," I whispered.

"They're from last night, honey. The back is dated from the camera. Digital photography's really fantastic." He shrugged. "I told him that he needed to stop seeing you and that there wasn't any reason for revenge anymore. He likes playing games, though. Baby, you're one hell of a game. Has he promised the world to you yet? He will, and then he'll pull the rug right out from under you."

Tears slid down my face.

"Look at that heartbroken little face! He already has!" Emmett was grinning.

_Oh, God – Oh, God – Oh, God! _

I stared at his mouth on hers. Her hands on his hips and his squeezing her breasts. They were tangled up limbs, but the faces were oh so clear.

_Oh, God – Oh, God – Oh, God!_

He squeezed my shoulder. "Breathe, girl."

I pulled away, wiping away my tears with my arm. "Don't touch me!"

"Bella, sweet Bella," he sang. "We can get back at both of them."

I backed away from him.

"Look, Edward and Rose hurt us. Can you imagine how they'd feel to see our bodies naked, with you writhing underneath me?" He smiled.

I slapped him. "You just fucking got married! Stay the fuck away from me!"

He started laughing, as I ran away.

Tears were clouding my eyes, as I dashed through the crowd littering the lawn. I just needed to get away from him and away from this whole family. They must all be twisted to raise such awful sons like those.

I felt my arm being grabbed and pulled into a chest. I screamed, "Get off me!"

I was spun around and it was Edward who was holding me. "Sweetheart, what happened? Talk to me!"

I pushed against him hard and he stumbled backward. "When you were going to tell me? Were you going to make me fall completely in love with you and then destroy me? I never should have believed that you actually liked me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as I pushed the photos into his hands.

He looked down, his face registering shock. He was a great actor with the pretense down-pat, that bastard.

"I don't understand..."

"They were from last night. They're dated." I had more tears pouring down my face. "Never call me again!"

"I don't remember anything from last night!" He looked pained.

I shrugged. "How convenient!"

He made me ill. I started walking away and he cried out, "I love you!"

Liar!

I ran to the parking lot, as Edward pursued me. A car pulled up and a door opened. "Need a ride?"

I looked inside to see Tanya behind the wheel, still in her wedding dress. Her face was as tear-stained as mine, so I jumped in.

Looking back, I saw Edward chasing the car, but I just faced forward to look at the open road ahead of us. "Shouldn't the runaway bride thing happen _before_ the wedding?"

"I made a horrible mistake," she admitted.

"That seems to be the way this day is going." I lowered my head onto my knees.

She rubbed my back. "Where to?"

"Just drive toward the horizon," I sniffed.

Away from heartbreak and approaching a brighter future.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The final three chapters of this tale are going to be posted today. Honestly, I usually don't write things like this, but it was fun to try something new.**

**Thank you to mauigirl60!**

**To Honeybee. Thank you for being my friend.**

Chapter 18

"Emmett set Edward up. I would put money on it," Tanya stated. She sat at the bakery counter, eating cherry pie. "God, this is delicious! It's heavenly not to have Emmett tell me I'm fat every five minutes."

I might have had my heart shattered at that ill-fated wedding, but I'd made a new friend. Tanya was hurting more than I was and I was happy to be supportive of her.

"You're better off without him," I stated as I started restocking the blueberry muffins. They were fresh from the oven, the warm blueberries were coloring my plastic gloves shades of indigo and plum. "Emmett was just a stepping stone to greener pastures."

"And Edward?" she asked as she grabbed a muffin out of my hand. "I'll take one of these, too!"

Edward. He was the issue now, wasn't he? It had been three weeks since the disastrous nuptials and I was trying to reconcile the sweet man who'd made love to me with the pictures of his tangled limbs with those of the bridesmaid. My bakery and home had been bombarded by gerber daisies from the local florist shop from him. Their bright petals of shocking pinks and sunny yellows were the only light to the darkness in my heart.

I hadn't spoken to him. Edward, however, hadn't given up. There were emails every couple of hours. Phone messages that filled both the answering machine at home and the voice mail on my cell. He'd even started sending cards and letters. It made me so badly want to believe that he was truly sincere.

A huge part of me believed him. I knew from experience how far Emmett would go to get revenge, and I didn't doubt that the man would throw his brother under a bus if he could. Unfortunately, there was still a tiny sliver of doubt remaining. Our first meetings hadn't been honest and Edward had known then he was being used to bring me pain. I had thought I'd moved past those feelings, but the pictures made my insecurities flare up again.

"I don't know what to think about Edward, Tanya. I want to believe him, but the beginning of our acquaintance was already tainted." The door opened and a delivery man brought in more flowers. Damn! The bakery was looking more like a florist shop every day. "Thanks! Just leave them on the table over there."

I gave him some cookies for his troubles. This location was now a permanent part of his route.

"True, but I've known those guys since we were young. Edward was always trying to please Emmett. I have a feeling Emmett was pretty pissed that Edward decided to pursue things with you." Tanya played with the muffin in front of her. She broke off pieces of the pastry with her long fingers, letting the pieces fall to her plate like snow. "I just wouldn't put it past Emmett to do anything he could to stick it to the both of you."

"Why were you with Emmett in the first place? You're so nice and Emmett is so ..."

"Horrible?" Tanya laughed. "He wasn't always that way. I was still remembering the little boy who'd play tea party with me and kiss my booboos. He changed as he grew older - colder and crueler. When he met your friend, Rose, he became unbearable. I thought that when they'd broken up and he started pursuing me that perhaps he'd rediscovered the sweetness of the little boy I'd known so long ago. I was so wrong."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a napkin. I went over to her and hugged her tightly. "You loved him. I get that."

She smiled sadly. "Now all I'm left with is an annulled marriage and a huge hole in my heart."

That was when inspiration struck me.

"Tanya, I have a friend I'd love for you to meet. His name is Riley and he's a very nice man."

"Bella..."

I gave her a hug and said, "You deserve to be with someone kind and caring. Let me set this up for you."

"What about you?" Tanya squeezed my hand.

"I want to figure myself out. I've been on a roller coaster and ..."

The door opened again. Another delivery?

I looked up to see the bridesmaid from the pictures. Her blonde hair was disheveled and unwashed. The pallor of her already-pale skin was ashen. She wore an old sorority sweatshirt that was stained from a variety of substances - coffee, booze and food were all culprits, I assumed.

Tanya's face grew hard and she spat, "What the fuck are _you_ doing here, Irina? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

The woman looked nervous. "I ... I ... I ... I came to ask for forgiveness. To tell the truth."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pointing to a stool next to us.

"No. No, thank you. I'll ... I'll stand. It'll be easier to get this out." Irina started twisting her fingers together. "I help ... helped set up Edward. We didn't have sex. Honestly, Em had drugged him up so much that he thought I was you until he passed out. We staged the rest. I was so scared. I wasn't sure what Emmett gave him, but he was so fucked up."

"Oh, God!" I put my hand over my mouth. "You could have killed him!"

"I know! That's one of the reasons I'm here. I couldn't live with that," she admitted.

Tanya pulled me toward her and held me, the thought of losing Edward forever filled me with grief. She asked Irina, "Why would you do that? You aren't that type of person, Irina!"

"He and Rosalie set me up. I was intimate with her. I thought she loved me." Irina pulled a chair out from a nearby table and sat in it. She was slumped over, clutching her knees. "There are some videos of Rosalie and me together. They were going to send copies of them to my parents and the school where I work. It's a Catholic school and my parents are super religious ..."

"They blackmailed you!" I looked at her with hard eyes. For about two seconds, I felt sorry for her but the thought of Edward being drugged and at their mercy left me cold inside. "That's terrible, but they also used you to hurt Edward. I'll say it again. He could have _died_! You didn't know what Emmett gave him, but you willingly went along with it to save yourself. For fuck's sake, that's just awful!

"I'm so sorry!" She started to cry. "I thought I loved Rose! She acted like she loved me, too. Then, when she came to my apartment with Emmett ..."

"I take it that they're together again?" Tanya asked, her hand tightly clutched in mine. Irina nodded yes and Tanya added, "Are you willing, consequences be damned, to admit the truth?"

Irina cried harder, but nodded in agreement.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" Tanya looked at me.

"Irina, I need you to write down everything that happened. Would you be willing to find out what drug they gave Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." Irina looked at me. She seemed sincere. "I've told both my parents and my job about my sexual preference. I don't know what's going to happen with them, but I need to be a good person."

"Thank you."

I was going to see Edward and make things right.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is the final chapter. Only the epilogue is left.**

**Thank you mauigirl60! You made this chapter so much better.**

**To Honeybee.**

Chapter 19

I knocked quickly on Edward's door, praying he would answer.

He wasn't answering his phone and I didn't blame him. He had sent another flower arrangement this morning, so at least I had that to keep my hopes alive.

It had been a minute. Then two.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

I felt my heart drop, as I turned to walk away. I wouldn't give up. Oh, no! I'd keep coming back until he knew the truth about his brother. It didn't matter if we ended up together or not. What mattered was my need to protect him.

"Bella." I turned quickly and saw him leaning against the door jamb. He looked awful.

His green eyes, which reminded me of the leaves of an oak tree, were surrounded by red. His hair was more of a tousled jungle than usual. He wore a pair of ripped pajamas pants and nothing else.

I rubbed my hand against his cheek. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't remember. Maybe I'm asleep now?" He pulled me tightly against him. "Is this a beautiful dream? Please don't let this be a nightmare where you cast me off forever. It would kill me."

"We need to get out of the hall," I said, pulling him inside, his arms still tightly clutching my waist.

"You feel so real." Edward's head was buried in the crook of my neck. "You smell like basil and berries."

"Edward, you smell like tequila and pickles!" I made him sit on his couch, my body positioned closely to his. I rubbed his neck. "How much have you been drinking?"

He pointed to various bottles of alcohol sitting on a table near the television. "Not much."

"Sure, drunk boy." I kept rubbing his neck. "I need to apologize to you."

He pounded his fist on his leg. "Why? I was the one in those pictures! I obviously let myself get drunk and ..."

"You were drugged and set up by Emmett and Rosalie. They used Irina to stage pictures of the two of you together," I explained. "Irina was blackmailed into helping them. She's trying to make amends and find out what they gave you. Jesus, he could have killed you! Irina said the drugs were heavy-duty narcotics."

"Emmett almost killed me!" His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "He's my brother! I might not have agreed with him all the time, but I still loved him. I thought we all could work things out and ..."

"Why does that surprise you, Edward? Emmett had decided I was guilty of being with Rosalie way before anything ever happened between us. Then, you chose me and they both hated to lose."

I watched as Edward's fist tightened. The skin turned red as it was pierced by his fingernails. "Are they together now?"

"I don't know. I would guess that they are. At least Tanya seems to thinks so." I closed my eyes. "I should have known they were up to something. I should have trusted you!"

Edward shook his head. "No, you shouldn't have. The fact that you still loved me after the horrible way I treated you when we first met was a blessing. Those pictures were so awful that there was no way you wouldn't have lost trust in me."

"I missed you," I admitted.

"I missed _you_," he responded, stroking my face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Edward's lips touched mine, so very softly at first. I pushed back harder with mine, our hands grasping each other's skin. I felt complete again.

Out of breath, I pulled away.

"No, please!" he begged. "I need to hold you."

"You need to sleep," I disagreed. I cupped his chin with my hand and kissed his nose.

He sighed in contentment. "Stay with me tonight."

"Only if you sleep." I didn't want to leave him either.

"Can I cop a feel? I miss your breasts and they miss me." He squeezed my nipple.

I laughed. I'd missed my cheeky love.

That night, I lay naked in his arms. We didn't have sex, but our bare skin touching was needed to help repair our connection. His erection was poking me in my back, making me giggle softly. Edward snored softly in my ear, blissfully unaware.

I felt whole once again.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**AN: This whole story was conceived when I was joking around with my friend, Honeybee Meadows. What can I say about her? She is probably one of the most talented and creative people I have ever met. She has more talent in her little toe then I will ever have. Seriously, read her stories. Her words are amazing.**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to mauigirl60! You are so wonderful dealing with me and my obsessive need to write. You make my stories so much better.**

**Finally, thank you all for reading. It was hard to write, but you all stuck with it to the very end. Thank you for that.**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

I still didn't know how I got here. All I knew was that my first emotion had been fear. It was a fear that was quickly overcome with the heat of desire.

It was him - always him.

And, here he was, in the flesh.

Sitting spread out in front of me.

Edward Cullen, clad only in a blindfold.

I was done for.

It was Edward's birthday and this is what he wanted. After the year we'd had, it was worth it.

I still wasn't thrilled he'd chosen the bathroom in this little dive bar near our apartment. It was fairly clean. I was almost certain that Edward had cleaned it first but, still, it was an older bathroom and the onyx tiles on the floor were dingy from age and wear. The beige toilet had seen better days. Of course, my love was now handcuffed to it.

It was funny thinking back on how it was that we ended up here together. We were stronger than ever now that Emmett and Rosalie were out of our lives. They had fled to Vegas for a quickie marriage, and followed that by exiling themselves in Chile. It seemed that drugging your younger brother with deadly barbiturates, and also having drawers full of the illegal substances would be enough for one to flee the country. They were still alive as of last week and hadn't met their demise from drug dealers or people they treated unkindly, like waiters. Emmett had a small amount of tact to at least contact his mother and keep her from losing her mind. Esme and Carlisle were devastated by their eldest son, and we were trying to support them the best we could.

Of course, we hid our glee at not having to deal with their shadows over our future.

"Bella? Muffin? Is that you?" Somebody was getting visibly excited.

I answered him by quickly turning the lock, the click echoing throughout the room.

"Oh, please let this be my muffin and not a burly guy named Buck!"

I let a giggle escape.

Edward let out a hearty chuckle. "There's my girl."

The trench coat I wore fell to the floor, and I was nude underneath. It was tad bit chilly.

"What are you waiting for? I need some warming up, Bella."

Indeed.

I crossed the room and lowered myself onto his lap. His cock felt so hard rubbing up against me. I bit his earlobe, his shoulder, his neck. "Shush, Cullen, or I'm going to gag you."

He let out a grunt.

My lips met his and my tongue pushed into his mouth, as my nails ripped down his pecs.

"Oh, God," he moaned. "Take off the blindfold and let me see you!"

"Quiet!" I stuck my hand over his lips and moved down to take his rigid length into my mouth. I licked and moved slowly over it. He was kissing the inside of my hand, moaning. My hands traveled to my sensitive center and I gently made myself come undone with my fingers.

"I'm ... I'm ... going ... to..." he mumbled into my palm.

Pulling my lips away, I moved upward and settled myself down on his cock. I pushed up and down forcibly as I ripped the blindfold from his eyes. My body was heated to a sweaty pink, the chilly air no longer an issue. He blinked in the dim lights and focused in on me. His eyes were glazed, but fixated on my face. He hissed, "I love you so much!"

"Fucking come inside me!" I pulled his hair hard and smiled down at him. "I love you, too."

I felt him emptying himself inside me as my body quaked with the intensity of what he brought to my every fiber.

I pulled off him slowly, resting my head on his chest, my legs wrapped around him. "That was ..."

"Amazing." He kissed my forehead. "Get the keys to the handcuffs, Muffin. They're in my pants pockets. I need to hold you."

Stumbling weak-kneed to the stool where his pants rested, I pulled out the key and a ...

It was a ring. A glistening diamond set in a whimsically-twisted platinum setting. I fingered it and looked at Edward.

He smiled and said, "Marry me?"

"Yes!" I squealed,, putting it on my finger. I jumped on him and started kissing him all over.

"Muffin?"

"Yes?" I cuddled into his warm body as I admired my new ring.

"Keys?"

"I'll get to it."

And I did. Fifteen minutes later.

FIN.


End file.
